Sky High, I Don't Want to Die!/Transcript
Scene 1 Window: Okay, Audacity, Stormcloud. WE NEED TO STRATEGIZE!!!! Audacity:Well I say that we should give EVERYONE HUGS! Stormcloud: No, like, challenge-wise. Audacity: What are you talking about? Stormcloud: Related to the challenge, you know? Audacity : We don't even know what this challenge is! NES : Well, you’re gonna find out! Window: Wait.. What?? NES : let's just play the intro *intro* Window: So what’s the challenge today? NES: I already told you, you’re going to find out. NES : But, first, you'll get some screen time. CD: Finally people care about me! Flag Pole: YES! GIMME GIMME GIMME *Flag Pole gets sent to no screen time zone* Flag Pole: AW COME ON! *static* NES : Hey guys! We have a new confessional booth! Window: WOW THATS AMA- Trashy : Ugh, I'm so glad I'm not up for voting. NES: Yeah, but you are rude to ev- NES : wait, where is Rainbow? Bally : I'll go look for her. 3*scene switches to alley* Water Bottle : now to prove I'm not bland, and WIN! Huh? Mysterious Figure : HEY KID! Over here. Water Bottle : um, okay then. Mysterious Figure : I can give you a deal, I'll go into your soul. Water Bottle : oh yeah? And what's in it to me? Mysterious Figure : I can make you leader of the world- once you win, of course. Water Bottle : DEAL! *Mysterious Figure and water bottle combine, Mysterious Figure enters water bottle’s body* ' ' Scene 2 Bally:OH THERE YOU ARE RAINBOW!!! Rainbow : Uhhgh, just leave me alone rubber head. Bally : What's wrong? Your being meaner than usual. Rainbow : You know how I'm a rainbow right? Bally : Um, yeah? Rainbow : Well, I've been thinking. Other rainbows go into the sky, while I'm, just on the ground. Bally : That doesn't matter. Rainbow : YES IT DOES!!! FUS RO DAH!!! (Does the same thing she did t Bally in the intro) Bally: AHHHH! What the-- Why the heck did you do that?! Rainbow: I'm sorry… I just… I just wanna go home… Bally: Home? But I thought you live here… Rainbow: Well, I don't. I live on Cloud Isle. Bally: Well where is that..? Rainbow: It's about 50 feet in the air. Bally: Well… Why can't you just fly there? Rainbow: * sighs * I'd tell you, but your teeny tiny little brain won't comprehend my complex explanation. Bally: Well, I'll help you get there. Somehow... ( smiles ) Rainbow: Bally… Bally: Yeah? Rainbow: Wh- Why are you helping me… I've treated you so horribly… I just don't get it… Bally: Well... You may think that because I'm a ball my heart may be made of… well air, but I actually listen to my friends instead of my rubber-brained siblings. NES: Can we please stop it with the backstories and get to the elimination alrea-- oh wait. Audacity, Fireball, Bally get over here! *Audacity and FB and Bally walk over* NES: Last episode, you 3 won the challenge, remember? Audacity: Yeah! NES: Well, it’s time to pick the teams. FB, you’re up first. THE FOLLOWING IS THE DELETED SCENE Fireball: Sketchpad, you’re my friend. Sketchpad: Yeah! Audacity: Stormcloud. Bally: Uhh….Chesty. Chesty: You've made a good choice lad. Fireball: Cookbook. Audacity: I pick Window! Window: Yes! Bally: I pick Rainbow. Fireball: CD, you’re my friend, I choose you! Audacity: Hmmmm……..Note? Bally: Hourglass’ mean personality proves she’s strong. I pick her. Fireball: Flag Pole, i guess. Audacity: If I don’t pick Scrolly next, Note will go mad, so I pick her. Scrolly: Yay, Note! EEE!!!! Bally: Mountain Dew is an epic noscoper. Mountain Dew: and u know it bro Fireball: Lighthat. Lighthat: Yes, you made a bright choice Audacity: Uhhh………...Water Bottle? Water Bottle : ABOUT TIEM YOU LITTLE I mean, um, yes! I've been chose. Audacity : um, okay then. Bally: I pick YouTube Logo, he’s the only. decent person left. Fireball: Trashy. Audacity: Go Sign, hands down. Bally: Oh, I guess we get Root Beer then. RootBeer: Thanks, Bally!! NES: Fireball’s team, you’re Team Blaze. Fireball: Nice! NES: Audacity, your team is called Team Soundwave. And Bally, your team is called Team Bounce. NES: Anyway, now we can get to the elimination. Scrolly : Do we have to? -Scene 3 ' ' NES: This time, we got 113 votes. Wow, that’s a lot for a debuting show, along with the fact that it’s made in PowerPoint! Cookbook: Nice! YouTube Logo: Memes. NES: Cookbook is safe with 25 votes. Cookbook: Yay! NES: Today, the prizes are TFG plushies! Cookbook: *catches plushie* Mine is Lukeplayz87! Cool. NES: That means either Scrolly or Youtube Logo will be eliminated first. Let’s show the votes. YT Logo: 56 Scrolly: 32 And YouTube Logo has been eliminated with 56 votes. Scrolly, you’re safe with 32. Scrolly: Oh my goodness, thank you. *catches plushie* YouTube Logo: What does eliminated mean?? *YT logo gets sucked up by a large vacuum and is sent to the Sky Prison* YouTube Logo: This place looks fancy. Scene 4 Mountain Dew: What’s the next challenge skrub? NES: Glad you asked. As you can plainly see, there are 3 planes nearby. You go inside it and search for a CD, with my favorite song on it. This CD powers the airplane. You will then fly the plane to the finish and your team will win immunity, and the other 2 will face elimination. Mountain Dew: K M8S L3ts G0 Bally: ( starts to tremble in fear ) Rainbow: Bally? What's wrong? You look like you've lost all your cheerfulness. Bally: I-I'm af-fr-r-raid of he-eights… Mountain Dew: Don't Be Such A Skrub! Rainbow: Don't worry. Your gonna help me, then I'm gonna help you! Rainbow: ( rushes Bally on the plane ) Bally: Waaaaiiiiitt! Aaahhhhhhhh! ( everyone rushes on their planes ) Scene 5 Mountain Dew: Ok Where to Look? (Foot Steps) Wotz DAT!WAHHHHHHHH!! (Slice!) (Mountain Dews Juice Spills Every Where) (WHOS NEXT??) (As The Killer Creeps into the shadows) Scene 6 Flag Pole: How will we find this disc? CD: I’m a CD, so I can just do the CD mating call! YODELAYHEEHOO! *awkward silence* Lighthat: That didn’t really work. Fireball: Dag nabit. Cookbook: Over here, guys, I think I found it! Trashy: That’s made of cardboard, idiot. Sketchpad: It’s funny, because I found one, too! CD: I think NES hid cardboard CDs around the plane to fool us! Flag Pole: Wait, where did Lighthat go? -flag pole goes to find him- Flag Pole: Guys, I’m serious, where’s Lighthat??! *Walks around, then knife comes through wall and stabs FP, killing him* Scene 7 Scr0lly: *texting* Scrolly: Uh I'm Bored.. Water Bottle: Then look for the CD! Go Sign: Yeah, texting isn’t relevant at the moment.. Scrolly: Uh Fine! (Scrolly looks around and Hears a Voice Coming From the Other Room) Scrolly: Um Hello? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Slice!) Window: I found it, guys! I found the CD! Scene 8 Rainbow: Oh no, Team Soundwave found their CD! Rootbeer (happy): That’s fine, because I found ours! Bally: Yes! Mountain Dew(sliced): We gonna rekt Deez skrubz! Chesty: Guys HourGlass is gone! Bally: It doesn’t matter, because we’ve got what we came for! Rootbeer: *inserts CD* *rickroll plays* Rainbow: THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG *starts spinning* -they start flying- Bally : Um, guys? We’re moving up! Scene 9 Fireball: The other teams found their CD’s! Look quickly! CD: Hold on, I’ve got this. *Jumps into player, doesn’t fit* Push me in, guys! Cookbook: Um…. *Plane weakly flies up, slightly falls down* Scene 10 CD: WOA H WOAH WOAH (CD Bursts Out of The CD Player And Gets Shattered) Fireball: Hold on! *takes control and flies upward* Cookbook: *hits ceiling* Ow. Flag Pole: It’s Audacity’s plane! All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Screen goes black as we hear an explosion* Scene 11 Team Blaze / Team Soundwave Cookbook: Huh? Where are we? NES: The Hospital. Audacity: THE HOSPITAL?!!!!!!! NES: Yep. You crashed into each other. Sadly, you also lost the challenge, because Team Bounce got to the end. Trashy: I can't Feel my back! Wait Who Will Pay for this? Nes: I don't Know. But what I do know is… Team Blaze and Team Soundwave are up for elimination. However, this time there will be no voting, because the contestants on Team Bounce are choosing who to eliminate. See you in episode 3! *Credits roll* Scene 12 *Mountain Dew is playing Call of Duty* Mtn.Dew : OMG, I'm so good at this. Trashy : DUDE! Mtn. Dew : ugh what do you want scrub Trashy : I need you for a mission. I think Water Bottle is acting weirdly, and fireball is hiding something. Mtn. Dew : fine